


Apothecary

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [38]
Category: Jrock, Kiryu
Genre: Gen, Historical, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Junji was there to help, even when the villagers weren't so sure they wanted it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: early Meiji reformation  
> And here we see the sort of work Junji usually did before his current life~

“Hey Junji-san!”

Junji winced as his hand slipped in his surprise, the knife blade shattering with a pop as the magical energies broke free of the spell he had been trying to embed in the steel.

“... did I do that?”

“Takafumi-san, what can I do for you?” he asked, glancing up at the man before he started cleaning up the shards of steel. Maybe the blacksmith would be able to recover them? He hated wasting good steel, especially by accident.

“Ah, well, I was wondering.... That charm you made for my wife? For her back pain? It was working really well for awhile, but now it doesn't seem to help as much anymore.”

Junji frowned a little, glancing back at the man standing just inside his small shop. That in and of itself wasn't all that unusual - most of the villagers, while happy to buy and use his charms and cures, were a bit wary of actually stepping into his apothecary. As if doing so would be inviting more than the simple cures they wanted.

“If it's stopped working, then I'm afraid I'll have to actually see her to find out why. Can she come to the shop? Or do I need to make a house call?”

“Can't you just ... give me another one?”

“Without knowing why the last one suddenly failed, I couldn't be sure it would even work,” he said, shaking his head. “If she's in too much pain to move, I don't mind going to her.” 

“I ... we don't want to be such trouble,” the man demurred, no longer willing to meet Junji's gaze. Translation: they were afraid of inviting unwanted youkai attention. Smothering the urge to sigh, Junji got up from his bench and started pulling together a small kit. He was here to help, even if his patients weren't always sure they wanted it.


End file.
